Hi, I'm Turbo
by Griffin Stone
Summary: (AU where Dewey was raised on the moon.) Turbo's going to meet his family for the first time! He's excited, but what does one say to the family you've never met?


**A/N: Not really a Christmas special, but its Duck family fun.**

**As the synopsis states, this is an AU where Dewey was raised on the moon as "Turbo." This happened when Della decided to bring the eggs along with her on her test flight. (She has some "not very good Mom" moments...) However, Scrooge caught her after just one egg, so she hurried up and took off. As in canon, she crashed. Dewey was hatched in the crash and crawled around (ducklings gain mobility pretty fast), finding the Oxy-Chews before Della woke up.**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny when Turbo took his first step on Earth. The dirt was hard and damp, which Turbo learned on his first face-plant with the ground.

Both of which occurred in a minute of each other.

Stubborn Duck personality and curiosity over the "trees" -with green leaves more brilliant than he remembered Mom's shirt ever being- had Turbo back onto his feet and stumbling around. Mom let him as she stared all over to get her bearings. By the time she called Turbo, the duckling was ready to climb back into the Spear and go home.

Seriously, what was wrong with Earth? He could barely walk, never mind jump! He and Mom had been forced to _climb_ over the gate blocking them from Mom's destination.

As they walked, Mom's pace slowed. At first, Turbo just thought she was getting as tired as him with the wonky gravity. The, he looked up and saw Mom was frowning and murmuring to herself.

"Mom," Turbo said, pausing Mom's rambles. "My feet hurt."

Mom looked at him, then at her own feet. She winced, as though just realizing the same about her own feet. Well, foot, since she'd had a metal foot for as long as Turbo could remember. She then smiled at Turbo.

"We're almost to the house, buddy," Mom said, pointing up the last winding stretch. "Then we can sit, okay?"

Turbo shrugged and tried jumping. He barely made it a foot off the ground and landed with a _thud_. He pouted, which only made Mom laugh.

"You'll get the hang of it," Mom said. "And once you do, I'll show you how to run."

Turbo cocked his head. "Run?"

"It's like fast walking, and it's even faster than lunging," Mom said, referring to the long jumps they used to get around quickly on the moon. "It's hard to do in low gravity."

Turbo just hummed, unimpressed, and chewed on his Oxi-Chew. Mom had spat hers out as soon as she knew they had landed the Spear -relatively- safely, and spent a few minutes ranting that she couldn't wait to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Now come on," Mom looked ahead. "We're going to meet our family."

"Do all meetings have so much jumping around and shooting?" Turbo asked. Because, that had been fun with the moon people, but he was a little too tired to go through the whole deal here.

Mom started. "What? No, no, it's a lot calmer here… maybe. With Uncle Scrooge, it's hard to say. Somebody's bound to start yelling."

Turbo snickered.

"But," Mom went on, "The polite thing to do is to say hi and introduce yourself. Uncle Scrooge will be so surprised!"

Mom picked up the pace, and Turbo scrambled to follow. Turbo looked down after a minute and startled at his speed.

"Mom! Mom, am I running?" Turbo asked excitedly.

Mom glanced at him and smiled. "Nope, that's just a trot. Running is much faster!"

Turbo's eyes widened. The thought of moving faster with just his feet was so odd…

Turbo followed Mom as the path widened. A huge gold statue of a duck was in the middle of the path, standing over a hole filled with liquid. Turbo blinked down at the clear liquid, confused by his reflection, then trotted to catch up with Mom.

"Here we are." Mom stopped in front of the door and raised a fist. "Time to meet the family…"

Turbo waited for Mom to knock, but she hesitated. She quickly turned away and crouched in front of him. She straightened his faded blue scarf -his birthday present the previous year- and tugged at his clothes.

Turbo looked at his clothes, wondering if he'd gotten them dirtier than normal. He wore Mom's old aviator jacket -re-hemmed many times but still a tad too long- over his shirt, which Mom had sewn from his old egg blanket years ago. His scarf was it's usual tangle that even Mom couldn't figure out.

Mom, on the other hand, wore a thin, tattered green shirt and equally worn brown pants. One glove, fortified with strips of cloth, remained on her right hand for working. Her goggles and hat had been pushed back on her head during the walk.

"Mom?" Turbo tried when Mom stood and just stared at him.

"First impressions are the only impressions. We have to get this right," Mom explained. She spun back to the door, arms flung wide and a ridiculously pleading expression on her face. "Greetings, children!"

Turbo clamped his hands to his beak, but the snort of laughter still escaped. Mom dropped her hands and odd expression.

"It's not as easy as it looks," Mom said.

"Why don't you just say 'hi'?" Turbo snickered.

Mom narrowed her eyes in thought. "No, too casual if I'm knocking."

"You could pretend you didn't see them," Turbo suggested.

"Uh-huh. Maybe just drag this plant in the path so I can't see the mansion, huh?"

Turbo laughed. "Maybe!"

"No, we have to rethink this."

Mom crossed her arms and rested her chin in her hand. She mumbled for a few minutes to herself, often shaking her head as she rejected ideas.

"I could crawl in through a window," Mom said, looking up. "That's a Duck entrance for you."

Turbo fist-pumped. "Oh, yes!"

"But breaking and entering is a bad first impression," Mom said.

"Oh, yes," Turbo said, nodding seriously.

"I just have to not think," Mom said, obviously overthinking it. "I just need to be calm and collected. Cool and-" Abruptly, Mom's face was changed into a cocky grin. She leaned back and said in an odd voice, "Hey there, all you party people, I'm back in the hou-zoooh, no." Mom dropped her face in her hand, returning to her normal voice. "I knew that was wrong as soon as I said it."

Turbo cracked up, laughing so hard he had to sit down. "That… that was… do it!"

When Mom didn't respond, Turbo looked up. Mom wasn't watching him. Instead, her wide eyes were trained on the door.

The open door.

An older duck stood in the doorway, gaping at Mom. One hand was on the doorknob, while the other was raised and holding a small glass sculpture.

After a brief silence, Mom raised a hand. "Hi, Uncle Scrooge."

Uncle Scrooge took a tiny step back. The sculpture slipped from his fingers, shattering against the ground. Neither adult reacted to the crash, but Turbo winced.

Turbo, ignored by both adults as the silence stretched on, studied the new duck. Uncle Scrooge looked a lot like Mom, just older. His neat, bright clothing was nothing like Turbo's tattered outfit.

Finally, Turbo realized he'd have to say something. Tugging on Mom's sleeve, he whispered, "Say 'hi.'"

Mom blinked. She awkwardly raised a finger and opened her beak to speak, but Uncle Scrooge lunged forward and grabbed her in a rough hug that spun the both of them further out on the steps. Turbo stepped back to stay out of the way while the adults tightly hugged. After a moment, Uncle Scrooge thrust Mom back.

"It's yew! It's really yew!" Uncle Scrooge said, waving his hands at Mom. He had a thick accent that made Turbo grin. "Ah cannea believe it!" He grabbed Mom in another brief hug. "Oh, look at ya! Standin' here!" He gave a disbelieving laugh that melted into a frown. "Ah thought yew were-"

"Dead?" Mom finished. "Not yet!"

Uncle Scrooge looked around, pointing at nothing. "Where?"

"The moon!" Mom said dramatically.

"The moon?" Uncle Scrooge blinked, then scowled. "Ah searched the moon!"

"Not hard enough!" Mom said, matching his scowl. "There were mites! And aliens! And I had to rebuild the Spear! With my tooth!"

"Donnea mouth off to me, yew rapacious rocketeer!" Uncle Scrooge snapped back.

"Hey!" Turbo shoved in between Mom and Uncle Scrooge, glaring at the latter. "Don't talk to Mom like that!"

"Whoa there, buddy," Mom said, laughter in her voice. "That's just how Uncle Scrooge greets people he misses."

"Oh." Turbo tipped his head back. "Like Aunt Penny?"

"Exactly like that," Mom said with a grin. She sighed contentedly. "Boy, did I miss your Scroogian alliteration."

Turbo looked back to Uncle Scrooge. The older duck was staring wide-eyed at him, then at Mom, then back to him. Turbo started, remembering his own advice.

Waving a hand, Turbo said, "Hi, I'm Turbo."

"Yer- Ah thought-" Uncle Scrooge sputtered, eyes darting back-and-forth. He dropped to his knees. "Turbo, yew say?"

"He hatched the day we crashed," Mom said, putting a hand on Turbo's shoulder.

Uncle Scrooge looked at her with tears in his eyes. "We thought…"

Neither adult finished. Turbo glanced between them. Thought what?

"Ah cannea believe yew both returned in one piece," Uncle Scrooge said, wiping his eyes.

"Mostly," Turbo piped up.

Mom's hand on his shoulder squeezed. "Turbo, buddy, let's hold off on that little revelation."

Turbo frowned at her. "Why? Your robot leg is cool!"

Uncle Scrooge seemed to choke on air. Mom grimaced.

"No, it's really cool!" Turbo stepped to the side and pointed to Mom's metal leg. "See? She made it out of rocket parts! I wanted one, too, but she said no."

"Brilliant," Uncle Scrooge said with a wobbly chuckle. He stood to hug Mom yet again. "Leg or no, yer every bit the woman yew were ten years ago!"

Mom laughed. She pulled away from the embrace and leaned to the side. "Out of my way, old man. Where's the rest of my-"

Mom broke off with a start. Turbo stepped past Uncle Scrooge to finally see inside the house.

It was huge! The room Turbo could see was easily as big as a house on the moon, and he saw halls going off in many directions. He scanned over the furniture and decorations, before spotting three ducklings in the hall.

Two of the ducklings were boys, and they seemed to be hiding behind a girl duckling. One boy had a green shirt and the other wore a red shirt and hat. The girl wore pink clothes and a bow.

Turbo hopped in place. "_My siblings!"_

Mom walked into the hall, then dropped to her knees. Turbo bounced to her side.

"Is that…?" started the red-clothed boy.

"It can't be," said the one in green.

"Guys," the girl said. "I think that's your mom." Her excited expression went even further. "And the missing Duck sibling?!"

"Hi, I'm Turbo," Turbo said.

"Hi, I'm Webby," the girl duck said.

"Huey, Louie," said Uncle Scrooge, going to Mom's other side. "Meet Della Duck."

_"Wa-ait,"_ Turbo thought while the two boys hesitated. He looked at Mom. "Are you sure this is them?"

Mom blinked. "Huey and Lo-" she broke off to glare at Scrooge. "No, no, their names were supposed to be Jet and Rebel."

"So, they are my brothers?" Turbo confirmed.

"Yes," Mom said distractedly. "I told Donald!"

Turbo lunged toward his brothers… and fell on his beak. "Ow…"

Turbo pushed himself up and found himself face-to-face with the red-clothed boy. He blinked, then grinned.

"If you grew up in space, how are you able to walk on Earth's gravity?" He stuck out a hand. "Er, Huey-slash-Jet, by the way."

"Turbo," Turbo said again. He accepted Jet/Huey's help in standing. "And it's because Mom made this machine to build up my muscles for when I got here!"

Jet/Huey blinked. "I think I've seen that before…" He reached into his hat and pulled out a very familiar looking book.

"Chapter 58," Mom said, having joined the boys as some point. "'Surviving in Space'"

Jet/Huey flipped through the guidebook, gasping when he found the right page. He looked up, beaming.

"You really are my mom!" Jet/Huey yelped, flinging himself into Mom's arms.

Turbo turned to the second boy, Rebel/Louie. He had backed further away, eyes creased in what seemed to be panic.

"Rebel, right?" Turbo asked, stepping closer.

"Louie," Rebel/Louie corrected.

Turbo cocked his head. "Okay, Louie." He grinned, unable to help himself as he flung himself forward again.

Rebel/Louie yelled and performed some quick maneuver so that Turbo found himself hugging Webby instead of him. At least Webby didn't take off!

_"I have a sister!_" Turbo thought, wondering how Mom had forgotten the fourth egg.

"This isn't real," Rebel/Louie said, drawing Turbo's attention. "It's a trick, or an alternate universe, or a curse from Magica, or… or…"

Mom walked to Rebel/Louie as he stammered for another reason. She didn't say anything, just dropped to her knees and held her arms out.

Rebel/Louie sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "Mom!"

Rebel/Louie jumped into Mom's hug. Jet/Huey was quick to join, and Turbo wasn't about to be left out! Dragging along Webby -who'd started sobbing for… joy?- Turbo joined the hug.

Turbo smiled as he snuggled up with his family. Finally, after ten years… they were together again.

* * *

**A/N: The moon is colder than Earth, that's why Della gave her jacket to Turbo/Huey early in his life and her scarf more recently. Because she just has her shirt, Della's feathers are slightly puffier in this version.**

**Story time. The first time I remember riding a horse, I was nervous about going too fast. My horse, Blackjack, was a steady horse and just plodded along with me. Eventually, though, his slow pace caused him to drop behind the other horses. So, he picked up into a trot to catch up. I remember excitedly yelling to Dad, "Dad! Look, he's galloping!"**

**I'm not sure if I'll be continuing this AU. I have some ideas for when Dewey and Della were still on the moon or how Dewey's absence would affect things back on Earth before his return, but I don't really know right now.**

**Anyway, have a Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
